The Empty Hearth
by Glasgow
Summary: post Reichenbach. Le retour de Sherlock ne se fait pas sans incidence pour John. Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fic traitant du retour de Sherlock après la saison 2. Elle se composera de trois chapitres assez courts, et j'y aborderai notamment une relecture de la nouvelle "La maison vide''. Le tournage de la saison 3 étant déjà bien avancé, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que je me penche sur ma propre version du premier épisode. A mon avis ce sera très éloigné de ce que Moffat et Gatiss noous offrirons, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à cet excercice^^

Oh miracle, je suis parvenu à écrire un Sherlock/John, de ma part c'est suffisament rare pour être mentionné XD Et en prime un soupçon de Greg/Mycroft ;)

La suite arrivera dans quelques jours. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tranquillement assis devant une bonne tasse de thé dans le salon du 221b. John et Greg tentaient de mettre au point leur soirée. Après être parvenus à se mettre d'accord sur le restaurant, ils se chamaillaient désormais sur le choix du film. L'inspecteur voulait voir le dernier thriller psychologique à la mode là où le médecin songeait plutôt à un film d'action histoire de se changer vraiment les idées. Chacun avançait ses arguments, démontait à l'inverse ceux de l'autre et s'en amusait surtout énormément. Pour ce genre de choses, ils n'étaient définitivement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et se chamaillaient souvent. Cela n'en rendait leur amitié que plus précieuse puisqu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout, malgré les inévitables prises de bec, passer du temps ensemble.

« Bon, ok, soupira Greg, feignant d'être plus affecté qu'il ne l'était en réalité, cette fois on choisit le tien mais tu m'accompagneras au théâtre pour Henry V. Il faut que je fasse les réservations ces jours-ci.

- C'est d'accord. »

Pas mécontent de ce marché, l'aîné porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé tout en observant son ami. C'était un tel plaisir de le voir à nouveau sourire, faire des projets, sortir… Vivre en somme. Après les moments tellement difficiles qu'il avait traversés par la force des choses, cette renaissance, qui s'était faite lentement, était plus qu'agréable. Sherlock était parti trois ans plus tôt, se donnant la mort dans des circonstances restées troubles pour ses amis, qui se refusaient à croire à la thèse de l'imposteur. John en était ressorti fracassé. Les rumeurs affirmant les deux colocataires en couples s'étaient avérées totalement fondées, c'était ce que Greg avait compris en voyant la peine de son ami. Les mois suivants avaient été particulièrement sombres, le blond s'enfonçant corps et bien dans la dépression, n'acceptant qu'avec difficulté l'aide apportée par Greg et Mrs. Hudson. Puis petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, il avait repris goût à la vie. Depuis peu les deux hommes partageaient même une complicité plus forte qu'à l'époque où le détective s'amusait souvent à semer la zizanie entre eux, probablement pour garder l'exclusivité dans la vie du médecin avait comprit Greg par la suite.

« Tu sais que les gens vont finir par jaser nous concernant, s'amusa le cadet. Apparemment je suis coutumier de ce genre de rumeurs.

- Plains-toi. Je te rappelle que c'était totalement justifié avec Sherlock.

- Oui, mais personne n'était censé le savoir.

- En fait, ça m'arrangerait qu'on nous croit ensemble, reprit Greg, le regard lointain. Si ça pouvait arriver aux oreilles de Mycroft ce serait parfait.

- Le rendre jaloux pour qu'il accepte enfin ce lien entre vous ? Oui, classique, mais efficace. Ça avait fonctionné avec son frère en tout ca.

- J'aimerais bien savoir avec qui tu es parvenu à rendre jaloux le grand Sherlock Holmes, dit Greg, hilare.

- Toi, souffla John sans se démonter.

- Moi ?

- C'était une période où on sortait pas mal tous les deux. Il a commencé à se montrer suspicieux alors je suis entré dans son jeu en prétendant qu'on avait une liaison toi et moi.

- Ok, je comprends pourquoi il avait parfois tendance à me battre froid. Ça m'étonne quand même qu'il ait marché.

- Tu le connais. Il a marché quelques jours mais ça a suffit pour qu'il se sente en concurrence avec toi et se mette enfin en tête qu'il en pinçait pour moi.

- Je confirme, c'est définitivement un bon plan ! Que dirais-tu qu'on s'embrasse la prochaine fois que Mycroft sera dans le coin ? »

John éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Il me ferait abattre sur le champ. Parce qu'il tient à toi, il le sait. Il craint simplement de se montrer vulnérable en l'avouant au principal intéressé.

- Il ne me facilite pas la tâche, maugréa Greg.

- Tu l'as vu quand la dernière fois ?

- On a pris un café au beau milieu de l'après-midi la semaine dernière. Rien de bien transcendant comme tu le vois. On devait dîner hier soir mais il a annulé à la dernière minute.

- Typique », soupira John, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de comportement holmésien.

Au même moment, le sujet de leur conversation entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer, costume impeccable sur le dos comme à son habitude et parapluie à la main. Greg, malgré ses résolutions de ne plus se montrer demandeur, le salua en souriant, ravi de cette visite impromptue, même si il y avait fort à parier qu'en venant ici ce n'était pas spécialement lui que voulait voir Holmes. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref signe de tête tandis que son regard demeurait lointain. Le policier comprit que quelque chose clochait, ce qui lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il se tourna vers John, qui semblait tout à fait distant, se refusant à regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« Ainsi vous n'êtes toujours pas allé le voir, soupira Mycroft en se plantant au milieu de la pièce.

- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je vous prierais d'ailleurs de cesser de venir m'importuner avec un sujet qui pour moi est clos.

- Il vous attend, plaida le fonctionnaire.

- Et je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le voir, il serait grand temps qu'il le comprenne.

- Ça fait presque dix jours…

- Eh bien quand il en sera à pratiquement trois ans peut-être qu'on en reparlera ! »

Le ton hargneux du médecin, tellement peu à sa place dans sa bouche, interpella Greg, qui assistait à cet échange avec le plus en plus d'incompréhension.

« John ? se décida-t-il finalement à intervenir. Vous parlez de qui ?

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? s'étonna Mycroft

- Bon sang, vous allez arrêtez avec ces mystères ! grogna l'inspecteur.

- Sherlock s'est installé de l'autre côté de la rue et attend John.

- Sherlock ? bafouilla Lestrade.

- Il paraît qu'il est vivant, dit John d'un ton égal. Et bien sûr il s'attend à ce que je fasse table rase des trois dernières années. »

Greg resta un moment immobile, à fixer son ami avec des yeux exorbités, tentant d'assimiler cette révélation. Quoi qu'à la vérité il s'était bien souvent demandé si la mort du petit génie n'avait pas été une mise en scène. Mais ramasser John la petite cuillère l'avait rapidement aidé à relativiser. Il se tourna finalement vers Mycroft, qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

« Mycroft ?

- Eh bien je suppose que je peux accorder au docteur Watson d'avoir parfaitement résumé la situation.

- Mais c'est dingue ça ! Dix jours ? Et aucun de vous deux n'a même daigné me prévenir.

- On ne s'est pas vus, rappela le fonctionnaire.

- Le téléphone ça existe, souffla Greg avec une grimace. John, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Dans quel but ? Sherlock est mort pour moi. Il est mort il y a trois ans. Et c'est mieux comme ça tu peux en être certain, parce que si j'intègre le fait qu'il s'est foutu de moi et m'a menti tout ce temps, je vais le détester. Alors crois-moi, il est bien mieux mort, au moins ainsi je l'aime toujours.

- Mais enfin… c'est absurde

- Ne t'en mêle pas Greg ! Il y a bien assez de Mycroft. C'est mon problème, d'accord ? Ça ne regarde qui que ce soit parce personne ne peut comprendre ! J'aime Sherlock. Ce type qui s'est suicidé en sautant de ce foutu toit, cet homme qui m'aimait au moins de vouloir me protéger en agissant de la sorte. En revanche je déteste ce Sherlock qui m'a menti, trahi, qui m'a fait souffrir durant trois ans. Et pour quoi ? Flatter son égo de merde en se prouvant qu'il était capable de démanteler le réseau de Moriarty tout seul comme un grand ? Eh bien qu'il aille se faire foutre ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le médecin se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait autrefois le détective, transformé ensuite en laboratoire/bureau du temps de leur relation, puis laissé à l'abandon depuis trois, où il s'enferma en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

Dans le salon, Greg fixa un moment le sol avant finalement de lever les yeux vers Mycroft.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Il est vivant ?

- Si se lamenter comme il le fait depuis son retour signifie être vivant. Il a besoin de John.

- Oui, ça j'en suis sûr les connaissant tous les deux. Ils sont indissociables, mais… disons que je comprends John. Etant donné ce qu'il ressentait, c'est normal qu'il se sente trahit.

- Sherlock est en train de mourir à petit feu et il est assez borné pour y parvenir. Il ne mange pas, ne dort pas… Il veut voir John, et tant qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause… Enfin tu sais comment il est.

- Oh oui. En ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Eh bien ils ont l'un et l'autre de bonnes raisons de camper sur leurs positions mais peut-être que…

- Je vais essayer de raisonner John », soupira le policier en se levant d'un geste mal assuré.

Ça faisait décidément beaucoup de choses à gérer en une seule fois, et par-dessus tout il pensait à son ami, qui ne méritait pas cela. Watson avait vécu tellement d'épreuves ces derniers mois, qu'il soit incapable de gérer cela était bien naturel.

Il alla finalement frapper à la porte derrière laquelle son ami avait disparu. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se lança dans un long monologue, pas certain pour autant que ce soit ce que l'autre homme voulait entendre. Il affirma qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, mais qu'il fallait également tenir compte d'un point essentiel, lui et Sherlock c'était une évidence. Et cela le demeurait malgré le passé douloureux. Le policier proposa finalement que les deux amants aient au moins une conversation. Selon lui, John n'avait aucune obligation de quoi que ce soit pour la suite, mais que s'expliquer au moins avec Sherlock ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Ce dernier point sembla faire mouche car enfin John entrouvrit la porte et fixa sur son ami un regard blessé mais, et Greg fut satisfait de ce détail, parfaitement sec.

« Et j'ai le droit de le tuer de mes mains ? s'enquit-il avec ce qui semblait être le plus grand sérieux.

- Eh bien officiellement il est mort donc ce ne serait techniquement par un meurtre. »

Le blond hocha la tête en esquissant un pitoyable sourire.

« Greg, je le déteste.

- Je sais. Mais tu l'aimes aussi, sinon son retour ne te mettrait pas dans un tel état.

- Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand son frère me l'a annoncé, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne t'ai rien dit. Pardonne-moi. »

Greg prit brièvement sa main dans la sienne tout en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas important. Et puis je lui en veux davantage à lui de te faire subir ça.

- Je le savais. Je savais que rien ne serait jamais simple avec lui. C'est comme si je l'avais cherché en tombant amoureux d'un tel type.

- Tu vas aller le voir alors ?

- J'ai le choix ? Malgré mon déni j'ai toujours su que j'y viendrai tôt ou tard. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais rien dis, je me doutais que ce serait toi qui me ferais changer d'avis. Il paraît qu'il a agi ainsi pour nous protéger. Et maintenant il s'est installé dans un appartement juste en face pour être au plus près de moi…

- Il a besoin de toi.

- Je sais, soupira John.

- Et tu as besoin de lui.

- Je sais. »

Le médecin se frotta les yeux puis eu un sourire nerveux.

« Oserai-je espérer que si je vous laisse seuls ici Mycroft et toi saurez comment occuper ce temps au mieux ?

- Tu te plains d'un Holmes et tu voudrais me pousser dans les bras d'un autre membre de cette famille ?

- Tu es aussi naïf que moi, les proies idéales. Alors pourquoi pas.

- C'est pas faux. Mais arrête de changer de sujet. »

John émit un grognement, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Tout se passerait exactement comme il l'avait craint dès le début, il ne pouvait y échapper. Greg avait raison, Sherlock et lui étaient bien trop liés pour que cela finisse ainsi, sans confrontation, remise en question des deux côtés. Cela faisait des jours qu'il tournait et retournait tout ça dans sa tête, cherchant quoi faire. Pire, la veille il était retourné au cimetière, sur cette tombe qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, à l'endroit même où il avait tant pleuré ces trois dernières années. Cette fois pourtant il n'était parvenu à se recueillir, ne trouvant pas davantage les réponses à ses questions. En fixant, le regard dur, cette pierre tombale devenu subitement trop brillante, trop voyante, il avait enfin pleinement réalisé toute l'absurdité des trois dernières années. Mascarade, mensonges… Sherlock s'était fichu de lui tout ce temps. Chacune des larmes versées depuis lors lui apparaissait comme un gaspillage autant de son temps que son énergie.

« John ? » appela Lestrade, le sortant du même coup de ses pensées.

L'interpellé fixa son regard sur lui, avant de hocher enfin la tête.

« Je vais aller le voir, affirma-t-il d'une voix plus volontaire que précédemment. Il le faut.

- Il le faut », répéta Greg.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent comme vous le constaterez. Mais le suivant, qui sera également le dernier sera nettement plus long, d'autant que je suis en train d'y développer un chouia la relation entre Greg et Mycroft. C'était pas prévu mais je n'ai pas pu résister ;) De là à penser que je ne peux pas me passer de Lestrade le temps d'une fic... XD

Un grand merci à Fan et BBitch pour leurs reviews très plaisantes :) Ainsi qu'à toutes les autres encore une fois.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première confrontation entre John et Sherlock. Pas évident de ne pas faire dans le caricatural...

ooOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, après n'avoir eu qu'à traverser la rue, John pénétra sans s'annoncer dans un appartement étrangement similaire à celui dans lequel il vivait désormais seul. Et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet ! Assis devant une fenêtre qui faisait face au 221b. avec une vue dégagée sur le salon – bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais installé de rideaux ? – Sherlock était bien vivant. A ce constat, non pas qu'il ait eu de véritables doutes suite à l'intervention de Mycroft la semaine précédente, John fut plus partagé que jamais, incapable d'analyser, ni même comprendre, ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Du soulagement, de la colère… Des sentiments terriblement contradictoires. De même il ne savait pas s'il voulait prendre Sherlock dans ses bras ou plutôt le frapper. Devant toutes ses sensation qu'il se craignait incapable à gérer, il envisagea un instant de repartir comme il était venu, d'effacer cet incident de sa vie et de reprendre là où il en était, à essayer de se reconstruire avec le souvenir d'un compagnon mort. Oublier que Sherlock était vivant, lui avait menti, parce que c'était bien trop douloureux. John remarqua alors que ses jambes flageolaient tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire pour se sortir de là, c'était déjà trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas occulter cet infime détail qu'était la résurrection de son compagnon, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait reprendre sa vie. Et puis c'était trop tard de toute façon, vu son poste d'observation, Sherlock l'avait vu arriver, repartir sans prononcer un mot le ferait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être. C'était Sherlock qui faisait du mal, n'assumait pas les blessures qu'il infligeait. Pas lui.

« Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à venir », dit enfin Sherlock d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Peut-être à cause de ce ton où ne pointait pas la moindre douleur alors que lui-même souffrait mille tourments, peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était pas même donné la peine de se tourner vers lui, John sentit la rage monter en lui. Désormais il n'y avait plus d'hésitation, plus même de peine, juste de la haine. Enfin sûr de lui, le médecin traversa la pièce d'une démarche volontaire, alla se planter devant le cadet et le fusilla du regard. L'instant d'après, sans même se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui écrasa son poing en plein visage. Et cela lui fit un bien fou !

Secouant sa main douloureuse, il se recula en respirant profondément tandis que Sherlock se levait enfin en grognant, le nez en sang.

« Ah ! John !

- Estime-toi heureux, aboya le blond, tu ne souffres même pas un millième de ce que j'ai souffert ces trois dernières années. »

Essuyant le sang qui coulait avec sa manche d'une propreté déjà douteuse, ce n'était pas le grand luxe dans cet appartement et y apporter de quoi se changer n'avait pas vraiment été une priorité, Sherlock eut le bon sens de ne rien répondre. Plus d'une semaine qu'il attendait cette confrontation, pour ne pas dire trois ans, il avait eu le temps de prévoir ce qui se passerait et la réaction de John était on ne peut plus prévisible. John était toujours tellement prévisible.

« Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti tout ce temps en te croyant mort ? Ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que tu m'avais menti ? Et ne me sors pas cette histoire de menace pensant sur ma tête, Mycroft m'en a déjà offert la primeur. Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est une excuse minable ! La preuve que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais pourquoi je m'en étonne d'ailleurs ? Tu m'as certes mis dans ton lit à l'époque mais tu ne m'as jamais traité avec les égards que je méritais. Tu es… Je te déteste ! »

Et John continua à vociférer de longues minutes tandis que Sherlock, qui était parvenu à stopper son hémorragie, gardait ostensiblement les yeux fixés au sol. S'il avait prévu les réactions de John, il n'avait en revanche jamais envisagé sa propre apathie. Probablement parce qu'à cet instant il se sentait honteux. C'était une expérience nouvelle et douloureuse.

Enfin le blond se calma, la respiration haletante, et posa une question.

« Qu'est-ce tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

Le cadet haussa les épaules, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire. Entre eux ça avait toujours été ainsi, sans John il ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qui était politiquement correct, parce que les sentiments humains, amoureux, lui étaient totalement étrangers.

« Sois juste sincère, indiqua John d'une voix tout à coup extrêmement douce. Ecoute simplement ton cœur.

- Il paraît que je n'en ai pas de cœur.

- C'est bien l'impression que j'aie aussi, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est des conneries. Et donc ?

- Je comprends ta réaction. Mais j'ai estimé agir au mieux, en toute honnêteté. Que tu m'en veuilles me blesse parce que… Eh bien parce que tu m'as manqué et que j'attendais autre chose pour nos retrouvailles.

- Quoi donc ? Tu espérais que je te tombe dans les bras en louant ton génie avant qu'on ne s'envoie en l'air dans cette pièce sordide ?

- Plus ou moins, admit Sherlock du bout des lèvres.

- Le pire c'est que ça ne m'étonne même pas. En fait c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu n'as jamais compris comment je fonctionnais.

- J'ai tenté de faire au mieux », tenta le cadet.

John haussa vivement les épaules sans rien rajouter.

« John, excuse-moi », souffla finalement Sherlock.

C'était tellement inattendu d'entendre de tels propos dans sa bouche que le médecin le dévisagea avec surprise, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il ne devait pas pardonner juste à cause de cette phrase et tout ce qu'elle représentait pour le brun. A moins que ce ne soit justement exactement ce que Sherlock avait prévu, songea-t-il tout à coup. Avec lui c'était plus que probable, il savait si bien le manipuler. John s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Il me faut un peu de temps, ok ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête, comme s'il avait prévu cela.

« Mais j'imagine que tu es le bienvenu en face, reprit John. Après tout ton frère a continué à payer ta part de loyer. Je comprends pourquoi à présent. »

L'invitation n'était pas très chaleureuse, pourtant le détective n'avait aucune intention de refuser, depuis le temps qu'il mourrait d'envie de quitter ce lieu où il était rester si longtemps, où il avait fait de nombreuses fois escales durant ces années à bourlinguer, sa façon de garder John à l'œil tout de long, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Globalement il pouvait dire que les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées. Bien sûr il devrait encore faire amende honorable, prouver à John qu'il était digne de confiance, qu'il ne le trahirait plus. Et ce serait d'autant moins aisé quand il lui aurait fait part de la toute dernière chose à faire pour clore ce dossier si douloureux. Ce dernier détail auquel John était lié. Parce que cette fois ironiquement son retour était lié à la réussite du plan. Il lui faudrait en parler, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait simplement profiter du plaisir de retrouver le confort de ce quotidien qui lui avait tant manqué durant son exil.

De retour au 221b. il accepta l'étreinte de Mrs. Hudson sans émettre la moindre plainte, y trouvant même un certain réconfort. Il serra ensuite les dents en écoutant ses remontrances, bien conscient cette fois encore qu'il les méritait et que sa docilité ne ferait que faciliter les choses. Puis il en fut quitte pour une poignée de main avec Lestrade, qui semblait passablement décontenancé par le tour qu'avait pris la soirée. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, songea-t-il avec amusement.

La conversation qui suivit ne fut guère animée, chacun semblant gêné par cette bien drôle de situation. Même à fréquenter Sherlock rien n'aurait pu préparer ses amis à ce qu'il se passait. Alors Mrs. Hudson rejoignit bien vite son appartement, puis Lestrade et Mycroft s'éclipsèrent rapidement à leur tour.

Une fois seul avec son compagnon, John hésita un instant à demander plus d'explications, partagé qu'il était entre le plaisir de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à lui, à eux, et la douleur de la trahison. Finalement il trancha. Comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, il avait besoin de temps.

« Je vais me coucher », dit-il donc.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard blessé de Sherlock. Une seconde cette réaction de la part du détective le fit culpabiliser, mais il passa vite à autre chose dans son désir, pour la toute première fois, de se préoccuper plutôt de ses propres sentiments. Il se sentait trahi et ne savait pas le moins du monde comment gérer cela, à part en sortant définitivement l'autre homme de sa vie, ce qui n'était pourtant pas la solution, estima-t-il lorsqu'il était vraiment lucide.

Comme il s'en était douté, le médecin ne parvint qu'avec difficulté à trouver le sommeil aux premières heures du matin. Les évènements de la soirée tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, tout était si flou, inattendu, que par moment il en était à douter du retour réel de Sherlock, se persuadant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, comme il en avait tellement fait après sa… _mort_. A d'autres moments il se sentait si heureux qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas courir retrouver son compagnon dans sa chambre, son manque de lui devenant une torture. Pourtant il résistait, ne voulant pardonner aussi facilement. Sherlock lui avait fait du mal, il devait le comprendre.

John s'interrogea longtemps pour savoir s'il devait effectivement pardonner pour toute la douleur qui avait résulté de tout ce gâchis. Il était terriblement partagé à ce sujet, incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Toute cette souffrance avait contribué à le durcir, le rendre plus froid, bref à le changer, et pas forcément en mieux. A la vérité, en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il était devenu. Au moment de leur rencontre Sherlock lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, l'envie de se lever chaque matin et il s'était senti heureux. Après sa disparition, l'amertume l'avait gagné, mettant une distance entre lui et le reste du monde. Pour ne plus être amené à ressentir à nouveau pareille blessure il s'était forgé une carapace dont il ne parvenait plus à se défaire, même auprès de ses plus proches amis. Quelque part il s'était pris à ressembler à détective, ce qui n'avait plus guère de sens aujourd'hui bien qu'il ne sache plus désormais comment faire marche arrière. Détail qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout, ne serait-ce que pour la survie de son couple, si couple il y avait encore.

La tête pleine d'interrogations et se sentant le cœur gros, il finit par s'endormir.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici donc la fin de cette petite fic. J'ai fait tellement d'ajouts en relisant cet ultime chapitre, et pas seulement concernant le Greg/Mycroft^^, que du coup il s'avère aussi long que les deux premiers réunis. Je pense que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour rester un minimum cohérent et je n'ai pas eu envie d'en faire deux parties ;) Nous verrons si j'ai eu raison.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours.

Fan, moi aussi j'ai horreur de les voir séparés, ça doit donc être un bon indice sur ce qui va suivre XD Merci pour ton message.

ooOoo

Assis à même le sol dans le salon, Sherlock fixait John d'un regard douloureux. Le médecin gardait pour sa part les yeux obstinément baissés afin d'éviter toute confrontation. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose étant donné la grosse dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le détective savait depuis le début que la dernière partie de son plan serait sujette à polémique, il n'avait simplement pas prévu à quel point. Durant ces trois années il avait poursuivi patiemment chacun des membres influents de l'organisation de Moriarty, mais son bras droit était demeuré parfaitement insaisissable. Le colonel Sebastian Moran, radié de l'armée pour conduite déshonorante avant de vouer sa vie au crime, qui s'avérait pratiquement aussi doué que son défunt mentor. Sherlock l'avait traqué avec zèle des mois durant sans parvenir à le confondre, arrivant dans ses planques, débusquant ses complices avec systématiquement un temps de retard. Déroutant pour quelqu'un habitué plutôt à mener la danse. Il avait alors décidé changer de tactique, tentant le piège parfait en médiatisant son retour. Ainsi il laisserait Moran, informé de son retour, s'attaquer directement à lui au lieu du contraire et de cette façon être certain de le débusquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre, Sherlock servait d'appât tandis que la police surveillait la rue.

John et Lestrade trouvaient ce plan hasardeux. Qui pouvait prévoir quand Moran frapperait ? Depuis le temps il était peut-être passé à autre chose, se concentrait sur de nouvelles affaires douteuses plutôt que tout risquer pour un homme qui avait été incapable de mettre la main sur lui. Sherlock avait balayé ces objections d'un revers de la main agacé. C'était une affaire d'égo, dans ces conditions l'issue était prévisible. Moran frapperait, et rapidement, pour donner un sens à la mort de Moriarty. Pour se débarrasser de cette menace qui continuerait de planer tant que le détective serait de ce monde.

Apparemment trois ans de clandestinité n'avaient pas émoussé la logique de Sherlock. Ainsi dès le second soir qui avait suivi la nouvelle de sa résurrection miraculeuse – et dieu sait si les médias s'en était donnés à cœur joie, comme ils l'avaient fait à l'époque de sa prétendue imposture – un homme louche avait été aperçu observant quoi que discrètement l'appartement du détective. Ce même homme qui venait de se faufiler, dès le lendemain, dans l'immeuble vide où Sherlock venait de passer dix jours. Lestrade l'avait suivi et attendait tapi dans l'ombre de pouvoir le prendre sur le fait pour autre chose que voyeurisme et effraction. De l'autre côté de la rue le mannequin que Sherlock utilisait souvent pour des expériences et que John ne s'était jamais résolu à jeter, trônait devant la fenêtre, régulièrement déplacé pour plus de vraisemblance. Le médecin s'était souvent demandé s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence que ce mannequin ait justement le gabarit de son ami, ainsi que la même tignasse sombre et bouclée. A croire que Sherlock avait tout prévu des années à l'avance. Ce qui était terrifiant, sans être tout à fait improbable.

Désormais les deux hommes attendaient. Moran, pour une raison connue de lui seul, faisait traîner les choses. Profitait-il de la jouissance d'être enfin victorieux ? Ou peut-être attendait-il certainement que la rue soit totalement déserte afin d'être certain de pouvoir se replier en sécurité avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée après son geste, sans se douter bien sûr que toute retraite était déjà barrées, promeneur nocturne ou pas.

John n'aimait pas attendre dans un tel contexte, pourtant il avait fait ses armes par le passé au côté du détective. Et l'atmosphère pesante qui flottait dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien. Conscient de cela, Sherlock décida de tenter de désamorcer cette situation malsaine par un babillage léger.

« Je pense que Mycroft et Lestrade vont enfin concrétiser toute cette attirance qu'il y a entre eux, dit-il donc avec une tranquillité parfaitement feinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Non parce que ça fait quand même plus de trois ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Ton frère semble apprécier de laisser traîner les choses.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, Mycroft se sent enfin le droit de s'occuper de sa vie privée.

- Comment ça ? insista l'aînée.

- Je crois que durant ces trois ans il s'est obligé à se faire souffrir pour se punir du mal qu'il vous faisait à tous en vous mentant quant à mon sort. »

John sursauta, se sentant incroyablement mal en entendant cela. Ces propos étaient terribles et pourtant Sherlock les prononçait avec un détachement absolu, ce qui était probablement le pire.

« Attends, grogna le médecin. Tu es en train de dire que ton frère a mis tous ses désirs de côté, qu'il a fait du même coup souffrir mon meilleur ami, juste pour se punir d'une faute qui était plus la tienne que la sienne ? Et toi tu trouves ça normal ?

- Eh il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions, dit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a toujours eu une âme de martyr.

- Tu es tellement égoïste ! s'écria John en faisant mine de se lever.

- Ne bouge pas ! Moran pourrait toujours s'en prendre à toi. Il faut qu'il croie que je suis seul. »

John avorta son geste mais n'en avait néanmoins pas fini avec ses remontrances.

« Et toi bien sûr tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire comprendre que tu étais le seul responsable, qu'il n'avait rien à payer et pouvait vivre sa vie ?

- Je ne m'occupe pas de la vie sentimentale de mon frère.

- Non, évidemment ! Tu as dû te réjouir de le voir souffrir. Parce que je t'assure qu'il a souffert, presque autant que moi. J'ai cru à l'époque qu'il pleurait son frère disparu, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à la limite. Et maintenant tu laisses entendre que tu aurais pu l'aider simplement en le déchargeant de cette responsabilité, en le libérant de ce poids. »

Sherlock eut une moue affectée tandis que ces propos terriblement durs, le touchaient. C'était si rare.

« Peut-être bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. D'abord pour qu'il paye toutes ses révélations qu'il a faite à Moriarty. Et puis surtout parce que tu étais malheureux, moi également, alors le voir souffrir lui aussi… »

Trois ans plus tôt, John aurait apprécié voir ainsi son compagnon se dévoiler, avouer qu'il avait mal vécu la situation, pourtant à cet instant il n'éprouva rien. La preuve une nouvelle fois que ces années l'avaient changé. Il avait l'impression de ne ressentir rien d'autre qu'une grande tristesse, et pas mal de colère contre le cadet également.

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, souffla-t-il.

- C'est physiologiquement impossible.

- Oh bon sang, arrête de jouer avec les mots ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… eh bien ton cœur ne sert à rien ! Tu es incapable de la moindre compassion. Pas même pour ton frère. Pas même pour moi.

- Oh John, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

- Eh bien je n'en ai pas fini ! Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait je mérite bien quelques minutes. Je t'en veux tellement. Le pire c'est que tu n'as pas changé le moins du monde. Toujours aussi arrogeant, à te foutre des conséquences, de tes actes sur autrui.

- Tout ça parce que Mycroft a attendu tout ce temps avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec Lestrade ? Alors que soit dit en passant il ne pourrait pas y avoir de couple plus absurde. »

John respira profondément, se forçant à ignorer la dernière pique ou il risquait bien de devenir méchant.

« Plutôt tout ça parce que tu trouves ce qui se passe normal, dit-il dans un souffle. Rien ni personne ne te touche. J'espérais, du temps où on était ensemble, t'avoir fait changer, au moins un peu. Je vois que je me suis battu pour rien. Comme si toi et moi ça n'a jamais eu aucun sens.

- Tu m'as demandé de patienter mais finalement à présent tu préfères que nous en restions là, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? s'enquit le cadet d'un ton douloureux.

- Je ne sais plus Sherlock. Je ne sais plus ni ce que je veux, ne ce qui est bon pour moi… Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas faire abstraction de ces trois ans d'un simple claquement de doigts. »

Il se tut un instant, fixant le vide avant d'être secoué d'un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu devrais peut-être bouger ton mannequin. Tu vois, j'ai même l'impression que lui est plus expressif que toi, reprit-il tandis que son compagnon s'exécutait. Et je suis fatigué d'essayer en permanence de provoquer une réaction quelconque chez toi pour m'assurer que tu es bien humain. En ce moment c'est vrai tu as l'air affecté, mais tu as vu ce que ça m'en coûte ? Je dois passer pour le méchant de service. Et je sais que si je t'avais pardonné dès qu'on s'est retrouvés, comme je le désirais tant, tu n'aurais pas montré la moindre émotion face à l'enfer que j'ai traversé. Que nous avons tous traversés. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute, décidément de moins en moins à l'aise avec cette situation qu'il avait pourtant lui-même provoquée.

« Pardonne-moi John. Je pense que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si tu n'avais rien dit.

- C'est bien le problème soupira le blond. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours t'assister, te servir de conscience pour provoquer chez toi des réactions somme toute tellement élémentaires. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé amoureux d'un putain de robot, et je t'assure que c'est bien moins amusant que ça ne l'était au début.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger tout ça ? Dis-le moi John ! »

Ils furent surpris autant l'un que l'autre par cette requête, Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'homme à demander conseil à qui que ce soit, y compris John. Pourtant ils ne firent aucune remarque, conscients que le moment ne s'y prêtait guère.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla le médecin. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de t'aimer encore, pas après tout ça.

- Et je refuse cette alternative », grogna le cadet d'un ton qui semblait effectivement sans appel.

John secoua lentement la tête, réalisant qu'il aurait dû se sentir flatté par une réaction aussi excessive, et c'était bien le cas, même si une certaine contrariété demeurait.

« Il me semble que tu n'as pas trop le choix, dit-il avec lassitude. Ecoute Sherlock, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est touchant de te voir insister de la sorte, mais ça n'arrange pas les choses. C'était avant tout ce gâchis que tu aurais dû me témoigner cet attachement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais. »

A ce stade Watson ne se sentait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. Il se sentait las, dépassé. Il appuya son front contre ses genoux remontés, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se plongea dans ses pensées, songeant au temps où tout était tellement plus simple.

Tandis que John sombrait dans le sommeil – il avait toujours tendance à s'endormir pendant les planques, l'ennui sans doute – Sherlock reporta son attention sur l'âtre de la cheminée et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette cheminée vide alors même que la température de la pièce n'était guère élevée était en soit une aberration. Pourtant il comprenait les motivations de John pour en avoir parlé avec lui le lendemain de son retour. Installé devant son petit-déjeuner John avait eu un frisson et le détective, dans son désir de tout faire pour lui être agréable, avait immédiatement proposé de faire une flambée pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. John avait refusé avec brusquerie avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme témoignant de son mal-être. Le cadet avait mis de longues minutes pour parvenir à lui arracher une explication sommaire. John était de toute façon toujours ainsi, quand il était triste, secoué, les mots sortaient difficilement. Sherlock était alors simplement parvenu à comprendre les quelques informations essentielles, depuis sa disparition John ne faisait plus de feu, comme en témoignait l'âtre vide et parfaitement nettoyé, car cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux qu'il était désormais incapable de supporter. Le détective s'était senti mal en intégrant cela et la culpabilité qu'il était parvenu a toujours maintenir à un niveau supportable avait pris des proportions inégalées, lui donnant un aperçu quasi insurmontable de ce que pouvait ressentir le commun des gens tellement dictés par leurs émotions.

Cette cheminée, qui égayait tant leurs longues soirées d'hiver à deux, avait tout autant que pour le médecin une place à part dans ses souvenirs. Combien d'heures n'avaient ils pas passés blottis l'un contre l'autre à regarder les flammes danser, dans des moments de paix que le génie ne connaissait que rarement ? C'était également devant cette même cheminée, sur le tapis confortable, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois avant de recommencer ensuite bien souvent, John semblant trouvé un certain romantisme à la situation. De tout l'appartement c'était l'endroit qui définissait le mieux leur relation, à tel point que les quelques mois d'été en devenaient frustrants. Et durant son exil, parfois transi de froid dans quelques caches sordides, c'était autant aux bras du blond qu'à cette place toute particulière que Holmes songeait, parvenant à se donner du courage pour continuer et rêvant de cet instant où John serait de nouveau auprès de lui.

Par il ne savait trop quelle logique, perdu dans ses pensées le brun songea alors que s'il perdait John, ce qui semblait bien être la suite logique à toute cette aventure, alors plus rien n'aurait d'importance. Il serait comme cette cheminée vide, sans utilité aucune.

Ne s'étant pas senti s'assoupir, le médecin se réveilla en sursaut, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. L'obscurité régnait désormais dans la pièce, troublée seulement par une lampe allumée dans le couloir adjacent destinée à maintenir l'illusion pour Moran. Levant les yeux en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il vit alors l'incroyable se produire. Sherlock était en train de se lever devant la fenêtre qu'il savait surveillée par le tueur, se substituant ainsi au mannequin censé lui sauver la vie. Sans cherche à savoir ce qui se passait, John agit à l'instinct, laissant ses anciens réflexes de soldat prendre le dessus, inondant ses veines d'adrénaline. Se levant d'un bond en poussant un cri, il se jeta sur son compagnon à l'exact moment où retentissait un coup de feu, qui vit voler la vivre en éclats. Les deux hommes atterrirent sur le tapis, membres emmêlés, sous une pluie de verre alors que la balle tirée se fichait dans le mur d'en face.

Prenant un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, John secoua ensuite son compagnon, qui semblait totalement hébété.

« Sherlock, tu n'as rien ?

- Je… Non, il ne m'a pas touché. »

Soupirant de satisfaction, le médecin se redressa et gifla le cadet, qui sursauta violemment de surprise.

« John ?

- Pas deux fois ! aboya le blond. Tu n'allais quand même pas me refaire le coup ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? »

Le visage rouge, la respiration haletante, John n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le contraste avec son ami, tout particulièrement calme, aurait pu apparaître amusant en d'autres circonstances. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rire.

« J'ai pesé le pour et le contre pendant que tu dormais et ça m'est apparu comme la meilleure des solutions.

- Quoi ? Ton suicide ? Tu es fou ! Et moi j'aurais fait quoi ? Apprendre à te survivre uns seconde fois ? Parce que tu crois que j'aurais réussi ?

- C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu le faire. »

Toujours ce ton froid, dénué de la moindre émotion, qui plus que tous les récents événements était une torture pour John.

« Pour moi ?

- J'ai enfin intégré le fait que ma présence t'insupporte.

- Sherlock…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer inutilement. Mais je refuse de vivre loin de toi. J'ai essayé pendant trois ans et je peux t'assurer que la mort ne sera que plus douce que tout ce que j'ai alors vécu.

- Sherlock, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de dire exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ? souffla John, ému et pour le coup totalement calmé. Mais en arriver à risquer ta vie…

- Eh bien c'est parce que je t'aime », dit le cadet avec un haussement d'épaules.

D'accord, songea John avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il ne put réfréner, pour l'émotion on pouvait repasser, même pour une déclaration d'amour Sherlock n'avait pas un ton différent de celui qu'il aurait employé pour lui demander d'acheter du lait. Il n'empêche, pour quelqu'un qui n'avouait son amour qu'après le sexe en général, c'était un très net progrès que John savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« Alors si tu m'aimes reste en vie, plaida-t-il. Reste avec moi.

- Mais tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Je… », commença John cherchant ses mots pour tenter de faire oublier toutes le horreurs prononcées ces derniers jours.

Il avait mal, en voulait toujours à Sherlock, mais à l'avoir vu risquer sa vie, se remettre en questions de façon aussi radicale il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de son compagnon et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un enfant blessé, apeuré presque. Il eut honte, se sachant responsable de cette réaction. Oui lui-même avait eu son compte de souffrance, mais cela ne pouvait justifier ce qu'il faisait subir à l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. En se montrant tout à fait honnête, il devait admettre que Sherlock avait eu de bonnes raisons d'agir comme il l'avait fait, il n'y avait d'ailleurs certainement pris aucun plaisir. C'était des circonstances atténuantes, non ? Une raison de lui pardonner peut-être bien. John avait besoin d'y croire.

C'est sur ces entrefaites, dans un timing parfait n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Sherlock s'il avait eu la tête à cela, que Lestrade fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il les fixa un moment avec intérêt, surpris sans nul doute de les trouver l'un contre l'autre à même le sol, avant finalement d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« J'ai l'impression de déranger, dit-il.

- Non, tu…, commença John, réalisant du même coup qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Moran vient d'être arrêté. Je venais vous chercher pour assister à l'interrogatoire, mais je suppose qu'il peut aussi bien passer la nuit en garde à vue en nous attendant.

- Je préfèrerais effectivement rester avec John ce soir », confirma Sherlock.

Entendant cela, le médecin se sentit rosir de plaisir. Trois ans de traque et le voilà prêt à remettre sa petite victoire au lendemain pour lui. C'était la plus belle des preuves d'amour.

« Ça m'arrange en fait, reprit le policier. A la base j'avais un dîner ce soir.

- Vous saluerez mon frère pour moi », lança Sherlock avec malice.

Lestrade salua les deux hommes puis les quitta rapidement, conscient que sa présence était définitivement de trop.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, John prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et la serra avec force un long moment. Le cadet n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste, pas plus que prononcer le moindre mot. L'instant était fragile, même lui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pour une fois aucune idée de ce que John avait en tête mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perturber. Puis, toujours sans un mot, le médecin se leva, offrant son plus beau sourire, celui qui avait le don de réveiller des papillons dans l'estomac de Sherlock – d'accord cette expression était totalement absurde mais elle s'approchait tellement de ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là.

« Il va me falloir du temps Sherlock comprends-le. Mais je veux te pardonner. Ce que tu as fait ce soir… D'accord c'était absurde, dangereux et même totalement idiot, mais tu m'as habitué à pire. Et je t'aime. Là pour le coup c'est moi qui suis absurde, mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime et je ne vais certainement pas te perdre.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre John. Je te promets de ne plus rien faire qui pourrait te nuire. Sauf cas de force majeur évidemment. »

John eut un petit rire. Il ne pouvait attendre mieux, estima-t-il, beau joueur. Etrangement pour la première fois depuis des jours il s'en fichait. Une part de doute et de frustration demeurerait, mais il se sentait le besoin d'aller de l'avant.

Comme s'il sentait ses dernières réticences céder, Sherlock attira son compagnon dans ses bras, satisfait de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas.

« Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il faut John, dit-il à son oreille. Et j'essaierai de m'améliorer, au moins un peu, ça fait trois ans que je me penche sur le sujet. »

Le médecin acquiesça en souriant puis releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage penaud de l'autre homme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire définitivement céder ses dernières réticences. Refaire confiance serait certainement long, mais il voulait essayer, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il attira Sherlock à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Premier baiser depuis trois ans, il avait comme un goût de retour à la vie.

« Allons dans la chambre, proposa-t-il ensuite. Pas de sexe pour l'instant mais je veux… juste me blottir contre toi.

- C'est parfait, sourit Sherlock. Alors je suis pardonné ?

- Disons que c'est en bonne voie. On va y aller doucement et plus de conneries, de cachoteries… Dorénavant on se dit tout, d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord », confirma le cadet en se levant, attrapant la main que lui tendait son compagnon.

Après son départ de Baker Street, Lestrade rejoignit Mycroft dans un restaurant à proximité. C'était un bouiboui sans prétention, dans lequel, si Greg avait ses habitudes, Mycroft dénotait tout particulièrement. Le policier était encore secoué par les récents évènements, mais comme toujours la proximité de Holmes lui permettait sans mal de faire la part des choses.

« C'est de la folie tout ce qui s'est passé. Pas mécontent que le plus gros soit derrière nous. Maintenant tu dois me parler Mycroft, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit durant tout ce temps ?

- Sherlock pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Plus il y aurait eu de gens au courant plus les risques d'une fuite…

- Ça c'est du Sherlock tout craché, lâcha Greg avec amertume. Mais toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu les idées vraiment claires dans toute cette affaire. Je suis désolé Gregory. J'ai la plus grande estime pour toi et je te fais toute confiance, mais je me devais de faire amende honorable… Je veux dire, j'ai conscience que j'ai provoqué tout ce qui s'est passé par mon manque de discrétion, de discernement auprès de Moriarty. »

Un moment après le retour du petit génie, Lestrade en avait voulu à son ami, à présent il était loin de tout cela. Parce que le regard de Mycroft ne mentait pas, il était bouleversé. C'était tellement étrange d'assister à un tel spectacle auprès d'un homme si habitué à cultiver froideur et distance. Pris d'il ne savait trop quelle impulsion, Greg quitta sa banquette pour contourner la table et s'installer auprès de l'autre homme, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Moriarty a manipulé tout le monde, toi compris. Il est le seul responsable.

- Comment tu peux réagir ainsi ? souffla Mycroft avec un sourire triste. Je t'ai trompé toi aussi. Et pire que tout, j'ai fichu ces trois ans en l'air en étant incapable d'aller de l'avant à tes côtés à cause de ma culpabilité. »

Sans un mot, Greg glissa la main sous le menton de son compagnon, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit alors puis l'embrassa doucement. Bien sûr qu'il aurait au moins pu lui reprocher quelque chose, mais c'était plus fort que lui, lorsque Mycroft était dans le coup il n'était plus capable de se faire sévère. Après tout, eux aussi avaient trois ans à rattraper, autant donc ne pas perdre plus de temps inutilement.

« My, cesse de te torturer, murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils se tenaient fermement par la main. Je suis resté là tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Holmes eut un hochement de tête, sentant un poids quitter enfin ses épaules. Il n'était pas certain de mériter l'autre homme, mais n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de l'avouer à voix haute. Au lieu de cela il proposa plutôt qu'ils aillent finir la soirée chez lui. Greg eut un petit rire en se levant, en l'incitant à faire de même.

« Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risque, j'attends depuis tellement longtemps que je ne vais certainement pas refuser. »

Et tandis qu'à Baker Street deux hommes reprenaient enfin le temps de se découvrir, les deux aînés prirent la route vers l'hôtel particulier de Mycroft, bien décidés à faire table rase de ce passé douloureux qui les avait tous touché quoi si durement.

THE END.


End file.
